Honeydew Inc.
Honeydew Inc. (also known variously as Honeydew Enterprises, the Honeydew Corporation, Joint Aeronautical Fantastic Flying Astronauts, Jaffa Industries Space Mining, and Hole Diggers Inc, among many, many other names), was founded by Simon and Lewis, with inspiration from Duncan's Tekkit with Duncan series, with the goal of creating a Jaffa Cake factory to export Jaffa Cakes to the far reaches of Minecraftia. The name of the company was changed frequently, most often as its leadership forgot what they were actually supposed to be called, though there were specific exceptions where an explanation was given for a name change. For example, in Jaffa Factory 12 - The Jaffa Café, Simon quietly informed Lewis and Duncan that the name of the company had been officially changed because Honeydew, Incorporated had gone bankrupt following a lawsuit against the company which involved cases of employee manslaughter. This meant that Simon had been forced to foreclose on Honeydew Inc. and found a new company, Honeydew Enterprises, in its place. The company has also been referred to as "the Honeydew Corporation" (on the Jaffa Factory side entrance). "Honeydew Industries" is another name used, but there was an industrial tribunal problem. In Jaffa Factory 15 - Fishy Business, we find out why there's many company names, Duncan claims it is to confuse the taxmen so they can't "catch the paper trail". There is a further name given in the same episode which Mr. Narrator states is "Honeydew Conglomerate". Whatever name it goes by, Honeydew Inc. owns a vast amount of property. The Jaffa Factory itself sits upon a grand complex with many inexplicable attractions. Their property portfolio also includes Jaffahampton, Site Bee (originally Outpost Gamma), the Baked Bean Fort, Moonbase Jaffa (Alpha), Moonbase Beta, Hambase, Pig Island 2.0, Craggy Islands, iHoney StarPad (originally Honey Apple Base), the DwarfStar space station, Duncan's Castle, and the Voltz Bunker. Although it has long been suggested that there are monetary ties between Honeydew Inc. and the morally questionable scientific research facility YogLabs, founded by Lewis Brindley, personal friend of Honeydew Inc. CEO Simon Lane, this has never officially been proven. History Tekkit Simon, aided by Lewis, founded Honeydew Inc. for the production of Jaffa Cakes for himself. Also, Duncan helped to build the Honeydew Inc. Shed. After some remodelling by Simon, the Shed was expanded to the Honeydew Inc. - Dormitory 1 (though the sign is misspelt Domitory 1). The team soon meets SipsCo. employee Sjin who states that SipsCo. owns the land next to the construction area for the Jaffa factory. Following a failed attempt to sabotage SipsCo., Simon decided to give Duncan a budget for him to restart his Tekkit series, once Duncan agreed to become Honeydew Inc.'s Research and Development branch head. Simon came up with another way to sabotage SipsCo. by covering their new compound in Honeydew Inc. brand dirt. Later, Sjin returns to tell them SipsCo. will sue them for their sabotage. Simon builds a company message board that expressed the goals of Honeydew Inc. Lewis then quit his job, because Simon had gone mad with power and forced Lewis to slave away on the farms under threat of being beaten with a stick. Around the same time, Sjin is fired by Sips because he broke the quarry. Lewis replaced Sjin at SipsCo., and Sjin got a job as a trial member at Honeydew Inc. However, due to Sjin's sub-par work at Honeydew Inc., Honeydew beats him with his stick, and Sjin found himself fired once again. He promptly started a company of his own: Sjin Independent Dirt Trader, in an attempt to outdo SipsCo. and Honeydew Inc. Lewis had secretly stolen some materials from Honeydew Inc's work-shed, and Duncan noticed that some materials had gone missing, but neither he nor Simon suspected theft. Lewis soon returned after being fired by Sips and is forgiven for his thefts. Sjin also returns to SipsCo. Simon and Duncan soon go on vacation and leave Lewis and Sjin to set up Oil Island. Simon returned later and decided to finance a pig sanctuary near Oil Island, where Lewis and Sjin allegedly killed the last Lesser-Spotted Derpy Pig. At the same time, there was a struggle for ownership of Honeydew Inc. Lewis gave Sjin his share in the company for helping set up Oil Island. However since Lewis had used Duncan's share to make a Talisman of Repair and Simon had lost all of the other shares, Sjin owned the last remaining share and Honeydew Inc, until Simon finally rescued it. Desperate to seek guidance and higher quality dirt for Pig Island that attracts pigs, Simon looks to the sky for divine inspiration, only to see a SipsCo. sign (and not Sjips Co. for unknown reasons) appear in the night sky (possibly a hallucination). Simon travels to Sjips Co. headquarters where he meets Sips in person and gives him the Pig Island deed. Sips and Sjin have a conversation after saying that Sips tricked Simon. Simon builds a Pig Statue at Pig Island, but Sips and Sjin build a "data system" which breaks the statue, and the replaces it with dirt. There were various accidents such as creeper explosions. Sips and Sjin quickly repaired the damage, told Simon that he caused the accidents and took his Golden Armour as payment. Simon discovers The Big Head under his bed that tells him to continue working for Sips and Sjin. Later Simon reveals the location of the head to Lewis and Duncan. They find it and break in, discovering Sjin inside controlling it to trick Simon. Then, while Lewis is giving Sips a tour, Simon climbs into the controlling mechanisms of the Giant Head and tells Sips that he is furious at him and wants him to treat Simon better. Sips and Simon start working on Jaffahampton. Sips, Simon and Duncan build a beer garden for them to drink in and attempt to make their first batch of beer. However, the beer wasn't ready and came out as "black stuff", which only succeeded in making Duncan blind and drunk. Duncan and Simon are shown around the facility, visiting Simon's penthouse where his racing car bed was delivered. They also visit Duncan's lab (in the factory) with his many specimens and testing rats. Simon lets out a creeper out of the cage, and it explodes but doesn't leave a hole; Duncan claims that it is a genetic change with which he is experimenting. In Jaffa Factory 82 - Chicken Trouble, the first batch of Jaffa Cakes were finally made. Sips eats a jaffa cake unbeknownst to Simon, thus making him the first consumer of the Honeydew Inc. Jaffa Cakes. As of Jaffa Factory 92 - Finishing Touches, Jaffa Cake production was in full swing, with the finished Jaffa Cakes being sent to a delivery truck made by Sips to be sold all over Minecraftia. YogCraft Lewis, Duncan and Sjin return after switching modpacks to Feed The Beast, a completely standalone launcher to the vanilla Minecraft launcher. The modpack changes brought Jaffa production to a complete stop; so Lewis, Simon and Duncan travel to a new part of the world to set up Outpost Gamma, at which they begin to study bees and Thaumcraft. Outpost Gamma is soon renamed to Site Bee. Site Bee was mysteriously shut down by Honeydew Inc, but the Outpost, as well as the old Jaffa Factory, still remain. MoonQuest / MarsQuest / JaffaQuest In MoonQuest 1 - Lofty Ambitions, the Honeydew Inc. team founded a new division of the company, the Joint Aeronautical Fantastic Flying Astronauts, or J.A.F.F.A. for short, with a new focus on space exploration rather than food manufacture. J.A.F.F.A. quickly become involved in a race to the moon against SipsCo.. It resulted in J.A.F.F.A winning and continuing to Mars, and with Sips being kidnapped by aliens and replaced by a clone. At the start of MarsQuest, Sjin offers a deed for the now tainted and ruined Jaffa Factory in return for a tier 2 rocket from J.A.F.F.A. The deed includes the currently tainted Sips Co. and approximate coordinates for the Jaffa Factory ((200, 90, -500) - According to MarsQuest 94 - The Book of Sips). Upon returning to the Jaffa Factory in JaffaQuest 99 - Jaffa Industries Space Mining, Simon states J.A.F.F.A. has changed its name to Jaffa Industries Space Mining (or J.I.S.M.). During this time, Simon, Duncan, and Lewis clear out and repair the Jaffa Factory, converting it into a space museum. This museum only contained: Mars Dirt, Moon Dirt, 'The Amazing Interactive Super-Cool Space Experience' and Jaffa III - The first successful moon landing. As they finish the space museum, disaster strikes when Simon accidentally flew the Jaffa III into the floor above him and the Jaffa Factory exploded! After the destruction of the Jaffa Factory Simon tells Lewis and Duncan to start to pack up everything while he goes to get a new deed from Hat Corp. Simon gets 'given' the deed and 'free' gear by Hat Corp. He starts to set up Honey Apple Base on Lovely Island which begins the new company of Hole Diggers Inc.. Employees Current *President/CEO, Founder and Commissioner, Chief Digger, Shareholder - Simon *Head Scientist, Chief Architect - Duncan *Head Worker/Manager, Security - Lewis Fired / Deceased *Worker - Sips (Given orders to work for Simon by the Giant Head) *Worker - Sjin (originally interviewed as a trial worker, although failed miserably; still helps out occasionally, recently joined them when Sips started working for them) *Mechanical Assistant - Strippin (Indirect employee to Honeydew Inc. Assisting Duncan's Science projects by building a rail system). *Worker* - Kim (Due to friendly relations with Duncan and poor relations with Sips and Sjin). *Guards - Thunder and Bolt (Iron Golems) *Robo-butler - Jarvis (Iron Golem) *Bowl mixer - The Crusher (Iron Golem) *Resident Chicken, (Sponsor, as mentioned in episode 65) - Clucky (Chicken) *Many, many, unnamed chickens *Ermantrude - (Cow) *Bessie - (Cow) *Camilla - (Cow) *Jeremy Kyle (Resident of Pig Island) *Trisha (Resident of Pig Island) *Michael Porkinson (Resident of Pig Island) *The Pork (Resident of Pig Island) *Many, many, unnamed pigs (Resident of Pig Island) Company Relations Frenemies: *SipsCo. (as of Episode 54 due to Sips being commanded by the big head (Simon) to work for Honeydew Inc.) *Sjin's Independent Dirt Trading (presumed absorbed by SipsCo.) *Nilesy's Best and Greatest #1 Importer and Exporter or Really Good Pools and Pool Accessories (Due to good relations with Lombucket Industries and Shakespeare in Jurassic Park) Friendly Companies: *Lombucket Industries (Due to Duncan's assistance) *Sjin's Farm is talked about being linked when all were at Site Bee *Rail Bros Inc. (due to Strippin being on friendly terms with Duncan) Enemies: *None as yet, although they have had bad relations with Rythian and Zoey Proasheck due to the poor relations with Duncan, an employee of Honeydew Inc. Possible Enemies: *InTheLittleCorp (Due to Toby Cottrell stealing Torches, TNT, a Flint and Steel and Simon's bed from Honeydew Inc.) Unknown: *The Captive Creeper *The Crooked Caber Products and services *Jaffa Cakes *Hot dogs *Pork *Tea *Alcoholic brewed products (including Black Stuff) *Jaffa Cake transportation services *Many other Jaffa-related products and services *Cakes *Missiles *Rockets Locations *Jaffa Factory *Jaffahampton **Jaffa Café **Honeydew Inc. Hot Dog Stand **Honeydew Inc. Pub **Honeydew Inc. Domitory 1 *The Big Head *Egg Farm *Cow Slug *Pig Island Sanctuary *Outpost Gamma *Site Bee Trivia *In Episode 35 of "Tekkit with Duncan" he stated that he was on the Honeydew Inc. server. *In Episode 61 of the main Tekkit series, at 17:25, Sips lays down in a bed revealing chat. The chat says that Xephos spawned 64 recyclers. Though this was likely a result of accidental cheating through the Not Enough Items mod that comes with Tekkit. *Honeydew Inc. has some criminal history (likely because of Simon's stick-beating),which includes employee harassment and manslaughter. *Honeydew Inc. could be known as Enterprises, Corporation or Industries. (Or as the Narrator states "Honeydew Conglomerate.") *Simon wants the completed Jaffa Cake factory to be reminiscent of 33 Thomas Street. *Honeydew Inc. was briefly owned by Sjin, because of him owning the last share, but he was tricked by Simon into giving it back. *The update on the To Do List of Things to Do from Episode 33 of Honeydew Inc.'s Tekkit Series suggests that Honeydew Inc. has plans to destroy Sjips Co., suggesting potential problems in the future for this Jaffa exporting company. *Sips' and Sjin's Tekkit series are presumed to be the most up-to-date videos published at the time being, judging by other's Yogscast members videos not being as current as Sip's and Sjins. However, in Tekkit with Duncan - Part 55, Duncan visits Sip's and Sjin's lava pump, despite the video of them actually building it not uploaded yet. In Martyn and Toby's video, two new wooden buildings were by the Jaffa Factory with colour codes and it was shown being built in Tekkit Episode 56. *In Episode 51 of the 'main' Tekkit series, Duncan is shown to have a waypoint labelled 'Rythian' which suggests he knows where his and Zoey's castle is. This is later confirmed when Duncan plants a Nuclear Device under Blackrock Hold (their castle) with a remote detonation frequency of 1337. The castle was later obliterated when Zoey unsuccessfully attempted to defuse it, "cutting the wrong wire" but Duncan claimed there were no wires to cut. Since the duo have had to relocate from the castle, Duncan may no longer know where they are. *In Episode 5 of Martyn's LP of Tekkit, Toby sneaks into Honeydew Inc. after being killed by a creeper. He steals 5 torches, 22 TNT blocks, a Flint and Steel and Simon's bed. *It took 58 episodes to build a roof on the Jaffa factory. *In Episode 59, it can be seen that Duncan has spawned lamps for creating Simon's face on the wall. *In Episode 61, Duncan states that the cookies are re-textured to look like Jaffa cakes. *In Tekkit with Rythian, B.A.R.R.Y showed a screen with information on Minty. It said that she was spotted near the factory, possibly foreshadowing an appearance in a future video. *Honeydew Inc. owns a giant head, created by Sjin in the shed basement. The secret entrance was discovered later by Martyn and Toby, however, it was not entered. *In Episode 74, the cake assembly level (with the pumpkin bowl) was above the freezer level on the sixth floor, but in Episode 75 the cake assembly level is below the freezer level, possibly due to the high-temperature ovens used on the fourth floor. *The first Jaffa Cake was secretly eaten by Sips. *The logo on the side of the building is one block too tall. *In 2013's Yogscast Christmas Livestream, it was revealed that the series was not continued because of many technical errors and problems with the updated modpack and the broken Jaffa Factory, with the Santa on it turning from red to blue, and all the panelling on the walls disappearing. *In JaffaQuest Episode 105, when the rocket was launched and exploded, it can be seen that a nuke block was placed underneath the rocket. Gallery honeydewinc.jpg|Another fan interpretation of the finished Jaffa Cake factory. honeydewinc2.jpg|33 Thomas Street - The building on which the Jaffa Cake factory is being based. honeydew inc.png|Honeydew Inc. As Of Episode 40 Tekkit teaser.png|The Tekkit Teaser Which Simon Posted On His Twitter Honeydew.PNG|Honeydew Inc. As Of Episode 58 Category:Yogcraft Locations Category:Tekkit Locations Category:Organizations Category:Honeydew Inc. Category:Yogcraft Category:Companies